


Getting Ready For Bed Mid-Flight

by SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst



Series: One-Shots That'll Make You Smile [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk!Lena, F/F, Fluff, Kara has a gay panic attack mid-flight, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena can't tell the difference between Kara and Supergirl when she's drunk, Must save heels from crushing death!, This is a crack fic, featuring Drunk!Lena, heels!, it's hilarious, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst
Summary: Kara comes to pick up her wife who is very very drunk. Things happen while they're flying home. Lena doesn't let Supergirl get in her pants - err shirt!





	Getting Ready For Bed Mid-Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the hilarious one-shots high on crack (The story is high on crack not me. Don't do drugs, kids.)

There was some kind of competition. Lena and Alex both sought out to out drink the other in some geeky game that Kara wasn't in the mood to understand the concept of. 

The two women of course chose the hard stuff. Not opting to go with beer or anything but rather - since Lena was buying - wagered on whisky instead. Kara watched as they downed glass after glass of the amber liquid until both of them could hardly keep their head up. No one was sure who had won their little game since both seemed to have collapsed around half of the seventh cup. 

Kara had had enough when she saw Lena start to doze off on the bar counter and smile giddily at a similar Alex  who was also dozing off on her arm draped across the counter. Maggie had called her to let her know what the two had been up to and Kara had promised she would be there as soon as she finished handing in this article to Snapper who was keeping her prisoner. 

Upon arriving to the alien bar, Kara had found them somewhere on their fourth or fifth cup with Maggie rolling her eyes at them. Everyone else was only slightly drunk, except those two who were wobbling in their bar stools. 

She gathered Lena in her arms, opting to fly her home instead of possibly running into some paparazzi that might take a picture of an enthusiastically drunk Lena Luthor. She said goodbye to her friends and to Maggie who was similarly walking a sleeping but giggling Alex in her arms and on her way to their car. 

Kara flew off into the night, thanking Rao that the weather had warmed up this month and it wasn't too cold for Lena. Her wife buried her face deeper into her neck and moaned contently as she tightened her arms around her. 

“Mmm this a nice place for a nap.” she mumbled sleepily, “I think... Think ‘m gonna get ready for bed now.” she then patted Kara's shoulder good-naturedly, “Thank you, kind flying human.”

Kara chuckled at her wife's slurred incomprehensible words, shaking her head at her ridiculousness. 

“M'kay, time to get ready for bed.” Lena mumbled some more before suddenly flicking off her heels in midair. 

Kara shrieked, her eyes snapped wide as she realized those heels were falling down and would probably land on some poor person's head. 

While Kara was attempting to catch not one but two heels in midair and also holding on to the slouched form of her drunk wife, Lena somehow managed to snake a hand to her hip and unzip the long zipper there. 

_ The dexterity on the woman! Even while drunk off her mind!  _

Kara had just enough time to grasp both shoes by their heels in one hand like she was holding a pair of champagne flutes, before Lena began shifting in her arms and shimmying her skirt down her hips. 

“Oh Rao! No, no, no. Let's not do that, please!” Kara exclaimed trying to balance between holding a pair of heels, her wife, and pulling the skirt back up. 

Some giggling sounded from where Lena buried her face in Kara's neck, and she swatted Kara's face with her full palm before scurrying some more in her arms trying - and failing - to pull her skirt off with her other hand. 

“Lena! No! I can't...” Kara almost did a loop in the air, “I can't see!” She backflipped, almost dropping one of the heels but holding firmly to her wife. 

Somehow, by some miracle, Lena was able to shimmy her skirt all the way to her ankles and Kara gulped when she was faced with lace black panties. 

“Oh Rao! Out of  _ all  _ the days you could have worn those, you picked  _ today _ !” Kara exclaimed as she fixed her grip on both heels and human. 

Lena's hands snaked safely around Kara's neck but her head lifted up until she giggled in Kara's face and looked at where she unhooked one ankle from around her skirt and now that skirt was dangerously barely hardly hanging on by the heel of one foot. 

Kara froze in the air, knowing that one wrong move would make that skirt fall down and Rao knows she only had two hands. 

“Please, please, please.” she whispered, looking at the slipping form of fabric. 

Maybe if she reached slowly with her left hand - that was both carrying a pair of heels and Lena's knees - then she could maybe just maybe, just possibly... 

Just then, Lena flicked her foot as hard as she can causing the skirt to fly off above them and Kara to shriek and gasp while she herself laughed hysterically. 

“Rao! Why on Earth and all other planets would you do...” Kara looked above her as she tried pinpointing where exactly the skirt would come speeding down. She hovered a little to the right, then to the left. 

If she timed this correctly, she could catch the damn thing with her right hand that was just under Lena's back. But the only problem was, Lena fucking Luthor was squirming in her arms getting started on her blouse! 

“Lena, you can't...” Kara looked down to find her pouting at the difficult button that refuses to open with her fuzzy brain. The superhero sighed in relief as she went back to surveying the blouse, finding it coming her way and in about five seconds it should land safely in her hand. 

_ Almost there. Just a little more to the right aaaand....  _

Just then, seeing as trying to undo the buttons was too difficult, Lena grabbed both sides of her blouse and yanked it open, popping all the buttons out of their place. 

“Wooooo!” Lena screamed ecstatically, happy to be free of those evil buttons. 

“Holy Rao!” Kara screamed when she was met with a matching lace black push up bra that left nothing to the imagination. 

The skirt landed on Kara's head as she was still frozen in place by a pair of lace underwear. 

* * *

Thankfully, Lena managed to doze off right before taking off her shirt and Kara was able to fly them safely back to their apartment. She sighed as she gently placed Lena on the bed and began to open her blouse to slide off her shoulders.

“Buy a woman dinner first, Supergirl.” Lena smirked, but it came out lop-sided, eyes still closed. 

“You were literally stripping for all of National City just minutes ago.” Kara replied. 

Lena eyes half opened slowly. She lifted her head slightly to look at Kara from under the half opened part, “Sorry Supergirl. I know me and you,” she paused, a frown placed on her face, “you and I?” she paused once more, her frown deepening, “I and you?” she nods, finally content with the wrong grammatical phrase, “Yes. I know I and you always do that eye fucking thing but... But ‘m taken.” she barely mumbled out. She points her index finger up and starts shaking it left and right “Not single. Ma...” she began, but slowly frowned, “Was the word? 

Kara arched an eyebrow, “Married?”

Lena's eyes widen as she gasped, “Yes! Maaaarried.” she tried the word, and then grinning when she seemed to like how it sounded. 

Kara smirked, “Lucky woman.”

Lena suddenly grabbed Kara's face in her hands and gave her a serious but oh-so-hilarious look, “No! Lucky is I.” she jabbed a finger in Kara's chest. Kara was pretty sure she meant to jab it in her own chest but missed. “I'm the lucky one. You should meet my wife. She has yellow hair. Like you.” she smiled looking at Kara's hair. 

Kara chuckled,  “You mean blonde?”

Lena drops back on the bed, smiling as her eyes closed, “No. Yellow hair.” she whispered as though it was a secret.

“Alright, yellow hair it is. Let's get you out of this shirt so we could put on something more comfortable, ok? 

Lena shakes her head and then frowns as a dizzy spell seemed to hit her. She grabs both ends of her blouse and yanked it closed, “Nope. Only wife gets to see boobs.”

Kara sighed, “Pretty sure all of National City saw your boobs...” Kara mumbled under her breath. She sighed once again before coming up with an idea, “Ok how about I call her for you?”

“Beyoncé?” Lena mumbled. 

“No, your wife!” 

“Mhmm. You should...” Lena started dozing off, “should do tha’.”

Not two seconds later, Lena half opened her eyes again and her whole face lit up, “Kara! I missed you!”

Kara chuckled, “I missed you too, baby.”

“Supergirl was tryna get in my pants - or...” she frowned, pouting her lips in thought, “My shirt. But I was strong!” her eyes widened, “Told her I was married. Doesn't matter how hot she is!”

“Oh? Well, that's... You showed  _ her _ !” 

Lena nodded happily before closing her eyes again and dozing off once more. 

“I feel like I should be recording this to show you tomorrow or something.” Kara mumbled. 

Lena's eyes suddenly snapped open, “Yes, yes! Let's make a sex tape! Always wanted to!”

“YOU WHAT??!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lena got excited for a second that Supergirl was gonna get Beyonce for her!  
> Read this on Tumblr [HERE!](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com/post/181494400320/getting-ready-for-bed-mid-flight-supercorp)


End file.
